Gone Fishin'
by wackyjacqs
Summary: Written in honor of 'National Go Fishing Day'... because we all want to know what made Sam finally take Jack up on his offer. Missing scene for S8 'Threads'. S/J.


**A/N: **A missing scene for S8 'Threads'.

This was written for 'National Go Fishing Day', which happens on June 18 each year. I know I'm a little late in posting, but while this came into my head just before the 'holiday', I've been involved with the G8 summit over the last couple of days and if you can imagine how much of my time it has taken up!

My thanks and appreciation, as always must go to Niss Trah for her beta work. Last but not least, I therefore dedicate this little oneshot to Sarah, Aoibhi, Tasha, Jess, Tracy and Christelle. Thank you! :)

* * *

**Gone Fishin' (June 18, 2005)**

* * *

Sam sat down at the small desk in what used to be her father's on-base quarters and sighed. Reaching down, the opened the bottom drawer and was silently glad when she saw only a few items inside. Her relief immediately turned to guilt, as she knew she shouldn't be feeling that way, but this morning had been hard - a lot harder than Sam thought it would.

She told the General she would be okay, that she was ready to do this, but she really wasn't. Her father's death was still too fresh, too painful and as Sam went through the process of sorting through his on-base possessions, she missed him more than ever.

She absently swiped away a few tears and took a deep breath. Not for the first time that day, was she thankful for General O'Neill having the security cameras to the room switched off. He hadn't said anything about it, but she knew.

Steeling herself, she leaned towards the items in the drawer and pulled them out. Frowning slightly, she noticed the pile appeared to be nothing more than newspaper cuttings and photographs. Glancing around, she decided to move over to the bed.

As she looked through the papers, Sam felt her mood lighten. There were numerous photographs of herself and Mark when they were kids, photos of her mom on her wedding day, photos of Mark's family and finally some of SG-1. Most of the pictures, Sam had never laid eyes on before and she carefully placed them to one side. She would phone Mark later and see if he wanted some of them. Moving onto the clippings, there were only a half dozen, most of which were related to her mom's accident. Feeling her eyes start to fill again, Sam quickly placed them beside the photographs.

There was just one item left lying on her lap and Sam narrowed her eyes when she saw it. Pursing her lips, she flipped it over and couldn't help but smile softly. It appeared not even her father had escaped the General's 'gift giving' last Christmas; for there, in her hand was a copy of '365 Holidays You Never Knew Existed'.

She would never forget the boyish grin on her CO's face when he gave each member of SG-1 a copy for Christmas. Apparently, he claimed there was a bizarre holiday for every day of the year, but Sam hadn't actually looked through the entire calendar to see if it was true.

Shaking her head, she flipped the cover to see General O'Neill's handwriting.

_'To Dad,_

_Now you've no excuse for forgetting my birthday._

_I even circled the date for you._

_Merry Christmas,_

_J.'_

Rolling her eyes good naturedly, Sam flicked to October 20 before giggling when she saw the date was indeed circled, while 'See, I told ya!' was written inside the circle.

Her fingers reverently traced the General's writing. Even when he wasn't with her, he could make her smile and just the thought of him filled her with a peace she had missed the past year.

They had grown closer upon Daniel's return from the Ascended – the first time –but then they grew _too_ close and Sam responded by pushing Jack away and pulling Pete in. She knew now it had been a mistake to do so, the only thing making her see sense again was when her father passed away, his final words lingering in her mind.

_Don't let rules stand in your way. _

And she didn't. She and Jack had finally had _that_ conversation, and while they still had a few details to work out, they both knew what they wanted and were determined to make sure they got it.

Before she could get carried away too much, Sam's eyes fell on the calendar. Tilting her head to the side, she flipped through the pages until she reached today's date, 18 June, and she froze.

Eyes widening, she felt herself swallow hard at the 'holiday' staring back at her.

Biting her bottom lip, she glanced to the security camera and seeing it was still switched off she grinned. With lightning speed, she jumped off the bed, calendar in hand and strode towards the door.

* * *

Jack looked up in surprise to see a slightly out-of-breath Carter standing in the doorway to his office. Frowning in concern, he stood.

"What's wrong?"

Shaking her head, Sam moved closer to the desk. "Nothing, Sir."

He narrowed his eyes, studying her as if to make sure she was telling the truth. Seeing nothing to tell him otherwise, he slowly sat back down.

"Did you run on your way here," he asked, gesturing to her still flushed face.

"Uh, kind of. Umm..." She glanced over her shoulder before moving towards the door. When she gently closed it, she missed the General's eyebrows shoot up his forehead.

"Sam?" he asked warily.

She didn't say anything until she was standing at the other side of his desk. "I'd like to request some time off."

A blink of the eye was the only indication that he was surprised by the request. "Okay... When do you want it for?"

When she hesitated, Jack's concern started to return.

Before he could say anything else however, Sam jumped in. "I was thinking for a few days time..."

The General studied her closely. She'd never willingly asked for time off before, so he felt his worry was justified.

As if reading his thoughts, Sam gave him a small smile. "I'm fine, Sir, really. I just... I need a break from..." she trailed off, gesturing vaguely around her.

Remaining silent, Jack eventually nodded. "Consider it granted, Carter."

"Thank you, Sir."

He continued to nod; but when he pursed his lips, Sam hid her smile - she knew what was coming next. "Planning on going anywhere nice?"

When she suddenly began to fidget, his interest piqued, and if he looked close enough, he'd swear she was blushing.

"Umm, well, Sir..." she stumbled, clearing her throat. "I've been thinking about trying something new, so... I thought I might try my hand at… fishing."

She held her breath and watched the man before her slowly process the information. His expression remained neutral and Sam desperately hoped hers was the same, despite her insides on meltdown.

"Fishing, you say," he answered casually, dropping his gaze to the folder lying on the desk. "And where would you go _fishing_?"

Sam took a deep breath. "Well, I've heard there's this little cabin in Minnesota..."

Jack slowly stood from his chair.

"There is," he supplied quietly.

"...where the bass grow 'this big'," she added with a knowing smile, gesturing out wide with her hands.

"They do."

"So I thought I'd go and see for myself," she shrugged.

"I see," the General replied.

"Yeah, but you see the funny thing is," Sam continued, wincing when her voice wavered. "I don't actually know how to fish."

She watched Jack as he slowly made his way around the large desk, coming to a stop just inches from her.

"You mean to tell me there's something you _don't_ know," he teased.

"Yes, Sir."

"Funny."

"Yeah."

"Well then, Samantha," he drawled, sending jolts of desire through her, "We'll have to fix that problem."

He took a step closer, smirking when he heard Carter's breath hitch. "Luckily for you, I know just the man."

Ducking her chin, she glanced back up to his face. "I thought you might," she mumbled.

"Is Thursday good for you," he asked.

"Perfect," she whispered.

They continued to stare at each other, when they both seemed to realize where they actually were. Clearing his throat, Jack took a step back while Sam's attention fell to the forgotten calendar in her hand.

"I, ah, I should get back," she said lightly gesturing with her thumb over her shoulder.

She waited until the General was seated before she continued.

"Before I go though, I found this when I was going through dad's things."

Catching his blank look, she held up the calendar for him to see.

"Oh!" he replied with clarity, before looking a little sheepish. "I warned him when he forgot my birthday," he said in a mock tone, causing Sam to laugh.

"Yes, Sir," she replied in amusement.

They fell into a comfortable silence before Jack spoke. "Uh, is there something else you wanted to tell me about it, or..."

Sam's expression softened as her eyes roamed his face.

Silently, she handed over the calendar. She waited until he saw the date and put it all together. She knew the instant he'd figured it out by the mischievous glint in his eye.

Grinning, she moved towards the door.

"Happy Go Fishing Day, Jack," she said quietly, leaving one smirking General staring after her.

**The End**


End file.
